


You Belongs To Us

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Choking, Fukurodani Kageyama Tobio, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Spanking, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Osamu, Top Suna Rintarou, top kita shinsuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio goes to a training camp with his team that is hosted by Inzarki. That is where he ends up meeting his soulmates who are constantly writing on his arms everyday. Tobio likes ready the messages and when his soulmates finds out about him, they shows everyone who he belongs to
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintaroi/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	1. You're My Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio receives messages on his arms from his soulmates got the first time. He doesn't respond to them at first but he does read what they say and he soon realizes who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :) 
> 
> Kiyoomi - Bolded
> 
> Atsumu - Italics
> 
> Osamu - Underlined
> 
> Shinsuke - Italics/Underlined
> 
> Suna - Italics/Bolded
> 
> Tobio - Bolded/Italics/Underlined

Tobio is practicing some different set with some water bottles. He hears someone walk up to him so he puts his ball down and face Keiji. 

"What's up?" Tobio asks. 

"You have writing on your arms," Keiji says smiling. 

Tobio squeals and looks down at his arms and there is writing there. 

"You can take a break so you can read the messages," Koutarou says happily. 

Tobio skips to the bench and sits down and reads the messages. 

_Did you all hear who's coming to the training camp next week?_

Since all of us beside Omi is on the same team, I'm pretty sure we know who's coming

**Whos coming?**

_**Fukurodani, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, and you guys** _

**Damn, how are you gonna have enough rooms?**

_We are gonna put everyone in groups or something like that_

_But that's not the point, Fukurodani have one of the top five aces_

Tsumu you dumbass Itachiyama have one of the top five aces as well and he's our soulmate

_I KNOW THAT_

**Dumbass**

"You look so confused," Koutarou says. 

"I am, here read them," Tobio says showing his arm to Koutarou. 

Koutarou reads the messages before his eyes widen. 

"Oh my, you're soulmates with a top five ace and people from Inarizaki," Koutarou says looking at a confuse Tobio. 

"Really?" Tobio asks getting nervous. 

On cue there's itching on his arm so he looks down and see more writing. 

_I am not a dumbass_

Yes you are

_No you are!_

_Yall go back to practice or whatever Omi was doing_

Fine

**Okay, and I'm at practice**

_**I am practicing, I'm just waiting for Atsumu to set for me** _

_Coming_

"Well they seem interesting, and I have a feeling I might know three of them," Keiji says. 

'"Really?" Tobio asks hopefully. 

"Yeah but I need confirmation for the other four to be sure," Keiji says. 

"What you mean?" Tobio asks. 

"I need to know what position they play," Keiji says. 

"Do you have a pen?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, give me a sec," Keiji says digging through his bag. 

"What are you up to?" Koutarou asks. 

"I'm gonna write to them and see if I can get answers," Tobio says looking at Koutarou. 

Keiji hands Tobio the pen and Tobio starts writing. 

_**Okay, I know this might be weird but I'm your soulmate and my name is Tobio Kageyama and I'm a setter from Fukurodani**_

Tobio gives Keiji his pen back and let out a shaky sigh. 

"Now we just wait," Tobio mumbles. 

They go back to practice and Tobio looses himself in setting and doesn't realize that there's more writing on his arms till that night. 

"They wrote back," Tobio says after he change his shirt. 

"What did they say?" Koutarou says going to one side of Tobio as Keiji goes to the other side. 

**Hey, I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa and you can just call me Omi like the rest, and I'm a wing spiked/Ace from Itachiyama, and we'll see each other very soon then**

**And I'm guessing you're still practicing, but write to me when you get a chance**

"Can I use your pen again?" Tobio asks. 

Keiji hands Tobio his pen and finishes changing. 

_**Sorry I was practicing some different sets, and it's nice to meet you :)** _

**Its fine, and I'm glad to meet you, but I'm curious about you**

_**What do you wanna know?** _

**Hmm, let start with what year are you in**

_**I'm a first year** _

**So young, I'm a second year**

_**So your not that much older than me** _

**Seems to me that you like older guys**

_**Maybe** _

**I like you but I have to know, have you ever been in a relationship?**

_**Nope, never did anything either, so I'm a virgin in every way possible** _

_Thats adorable, I'm Atsumu Miya and my twin is Osamu Miya and who happens to be one for your other soulmate and I play as a setter and my twin plays as a wing spiker and we're are from Inarizaki like the rest of your soulmates and we're second years as well_

Dumbass I can speak for myself and it's nice to meet you Tobio

_You're just jealous that I'm better looking_

_Hi, I'm Shinsuke Kita and I play as a wing spiker/captain but I'm actually not in the starting line up and I'm a third year_

_And I'm glad to meet you_

** _Glad to meet you guys as well, and I think it's cool that you're a captain :)_ **

**_OMG he's too cute, and I'm Rintarou Suna and I'm a middle blocker and I'm a second year and I'm glad to meet you_**

**_Im happy to meet you as well even though it's through writing on our bodies_ **

They continue to write till Tobio makes it to his house. He tells them he has to go take a shower and eat but he will talk to them afterwards. So he quickly takes a shower and eat before curling up in his bed. He grabs a pen and already see messages on his arms. 

_Awe, I wanna talk to Tobio when is he coming back_

**_Dude chill he had to take a shower and eat, he will be back_ **

_You act like you don't wanna talk to him_

**_How do you know, you ain't at my house_ **

**_I'm back_ **

They talk for awhile and they all loose track of time. When Tobio does check the time he realizes that it's four in the morning and he's struggling to keep his eyes open. 

_**Its four in the morning and I have practice in like three hours** _

_**Then go to sleep cutie** _

_**But I wanna talk to you guys** _

You can when you wake back up okay? 

**_ Okay :)  _ **

Tobio instantly falls asleep after that and doesn't wake up till Koutarou wakes him up. Tobio tells everything to Keiji and Koutarou and they now know why Tobio is so tired for. Tobio does talk to his soulmates throughout they day. Tobio always giggles or chuckles when the twins decides to bicker with each other. Keiji and Koutarou have to admit that Tobio is cute when he's extremely happy. When school ends, he goes to practice and focus on practice and goes home and does his normal routine. When he's laying down ready for bed, he talks to his soulmates for a little bit before going to sleep. 


	2. First Day Of Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurodani leaves their school and makes it to Inarizaki training camp. Tobio talks to his soul mates on the way there. When he gets off the bus, he meets three of them immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Kiyoomi - Bolded
> 
> Atsumu - Italics
> 
> Osamu - Underlined
> 
> Shinsuke - Italics/Underlined
> 
> Suna - Italics/Bolded
> 
> Tobio - Bolded/Italics/Underlined

"Come on everyone get on the bus," Koutarou says which causes Tobio to glare at him. 

"Don't give me that look, I'll let you sleep on me," Koutarou says defensively. 

"Can I use a pen when we get on the bus?" Tobio asks. 

"Of course, gonna talk to your lovely soulmates?" Keiji asks with a smile. 

"Yeah, wonder if any of them are awake?" Tobio asks. 

"They should be since they have to meet all of us," Koutarou says getting on the bus. 

Tobio and Keiji follows him and Tobio ends up between them. Keiji hands Tobio the pen which Tobio thanks him for. 

_**I'm heading to Inarizaki** _

_**You seem tired** _

_**I am and I'm not a morning person, are the others asleep?** _

**I'm not, I'm on my way to Inarizaki as well, and they all better be awake since we have to leave at fucking 4 in morning to get there**

_**We are, they're somewhere around here, I'm surprise they haven't talked to Tobio yet** _

_**Im barely awake lol** _

**Same here, Rin please tell me we're having a free day?**

Yes we are

And good morning Tobs

**_ Morning Samu_**

Tobio talks to those three till he falls asleep against Koutarou's shoulder. Koutarou wakes Tobio up when they make it to the school. They all get off the bus and Tobio leans against the bus and hears him. Tobio looks around and his eyes lands on a guy in a mask and wearing a Itachiyama jacket. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go over to him," Tobio mumbles as he walks to his soulmate. 

Tobio leans against him and Kiyoomi smiles and wraps his arms around Tobio. 

"Hi there," Kiyoomi says. 

"Hi," Tobio says looking up at him. 

"Awe, Tobio is lucky, Omi doesn't let anyone touch him or touch anyone," A new voice says. 

Tobio rest his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder and looks back at the boy behind him. 

"I'm Osamu, and this is Rintarou," Osamu says to Tobio. 

"Hi," Tobio mumbles. 

"There you guys are," A guy with blonde hair says walking up beside Osamu. 

"I'm guessing that's Tsumu," Tobio mumbles to Kiyoomi. 

"Yep, and the boy walking up to your team is Shinsuke," Kiyoomi says as he turns Tobio around. 

"Here, I got this for you since you said you were tired," Rintarou says handing Tobio a cup. 

"Thanks," Tobio says smiling. 

Kiyoomi keeps Tobio in his arms as he waits for Shinsuke to come over. 

"This isn't fair either, Rintarou never buys anyone anything," Atsumu says with a pout. 

"You do realize we all gonna end up spoiling Tobio, right?" Osamu asks his twin. 

"Yeah yeah I know," Atsumu says with a sigh. 

Shinsuke eventually makes his way over to his soulmates. 

"Hey guys," Shinsuke says.

"Hey," They respond.

As Shinsuke explains the rules to Kiyoomi, Tobio, and the rest of Itachiyama players, Tobio drinks his coffee. 

* * *

"So how are your soulmates?" Koutarou asks as him and Tobio practice sets. 

"They're amazing, they're already spoiling me already," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"Awe, as long they treat you well, then I'm okay with them," Koutarou says smiling. 

"And I promise that we will take very good care of him and not let anything bad happen to him," Shinsuke says walking up beside Tobio. 

"Hey Shin," Tobio says. 

"Hey Tobs," Shinsuke says smiling. 

"That's good, and I'm Koutarou Bokuto, nice to meet you," Koutarou says. 

"I'm Shinsuke Kita, and it's nice to meet you as well," Shinsuke says with a smile. 

"Would you like to practice with us?" Tobio asks Shinsuke. 

"I would love to," Shinsuke says. 

They end up practicing till lunch so they walk out of the gym together and Koutarou decides to ditch them so Tobio can spend some personal time with his soulmates. 

* * *

After lunch, Rintarou finds Tobio and drags him out of the gym and find some isolated place where they can sit and talk without interruption. Tobio giggles as Rintarou lace their fingers together drags him to an isolated table. 

"Finally, I have a chance to get you alone," Rintarou says smiling. 

Tobio giggles and sits close to Rintarou and lace their fingers together. 

"So what did you want to do?" Tobio asks. 

"To be honest, I really want to kiss you but I don't wanna force you into it," Rintarou says as he runs his thumb on the back of Tobio's hand. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tobio asks in a quiet voice. 

Rintarou smiles and rest his free hand on Tobio's cheek. 

"Guess I'm not waiting for anything now," Rintarou says leaning in. 

Their lips in the middle and Tobio lets Rintarou take control of the kiss. Rintarou tilts Tobio's head for better access as Tobio rest his free hand on the older boy's chest. Tobio slowly kisses back and feels Rintarou nibble and lick his bottom lip. Tobio opens his mouth and let Rintarou tongue enter his mouth. Rintarou explores every inch of his wet cavern. When the kiss got very heated, they feel their arms itching. 

"Fuck them," Rintarou says breaking the kiss. 

Tobio giggles and nuzzle Rintarou's neck. 

"What did they say?" Tobio asks. 

"To stop making them horny," Rintarou says as he reads his arm. 

"Only them," Tobio says before he snorts.

* * *

After supper, Rintarou walks Tobio to his room and stops in front of him. 

"I'm happy that I got to meet you," Rintarou says rubbing Tobio's upper arm. 

"So am I," Tobio says leaning into Rintarou's touch. 

Rintarou chuckles and leans down and gently kisses Tobio again. Tobio wraps his arms around Rintarou's neck and deepens the kiss. Rintarou rests his hands on Tobio's waist and enjoy the moment between them. Rintarou breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Tobio's forehead. 

"I hate to say this but I have to go to my room," Rintarou whispers. 

"Maybe we can do more things together tomorrow when we as rest free," Tobio whispers back. 

"We will, so I'll see you tomorrow," Rintarou says kissing Tobio's nose before slowly walking away. 

That night Tobio falls asleep with a big smile on his face and ready to see what will happen the next day. 


	3. The Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio decides he wants to hang out with Kiyoomi for the day. But the problem with that is that he cannot find him. When he spots Kiyoomi, he goes to the area only to see that Kiyoomi have moved. He learns that Kiyoomi is playing a game with Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Kiyoomi - Bolded
> 
> Atsumu - Italics
> 
> Osamu - Underlined
> 
> Shinsuke - Italics/Underlined
> 
> Suna - Italics/Bolded
> 
> Tobio - Bolded/Italics/Underlined

Tobio goes to breakfast and looks around for Kiyoomi. 

"If you're looking for Omi, he's hard to find," Osamu says walking up to his soulmate. 

"Awe," Tobio says with a pout. 

"You want to hang out with him don't ya," Osamu says with a smirk. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

"Follow me than my little soulmate," Osamu says. 

Tobio follows him and they sit in a corner and hand Tobio a pen. 

"Tell him," Osamu says. 

Tobio takes the pen and writes to Kiyoomi on his arm. 

_**Omi where are you? I wanna hang out** _

"You know I can just text him right," Tobio teases. 

"Yeah, but it's much more fun this way," Osamu says as he starts to eat his breakfast. 

Tobio eats his breakfast and soon all but Kiyoomi joins them at the table. Tobio finishes eat and drinking his milk when there's itching on his arm. He puts his milk down and reads the message. 

**Okay Blueberry, but let make it into a game**

_**Okay** _

**Good, I'll give you a hint to where I'm at and see if you can find me**

* * *

It takes till lunch for Tobio to find Kiyoomi. He finds Kiyoomi sitting the cafeteria in a corner. 

"You're the hardest to find," Tobio says walking over to Kiyoomi. 

"I know," Kiyoomi says pulling Tobio into his lap. 

Tobio squeals before relaxes in Kiyoomi's grasp. Kiyoomi feeds Tobio and ignores the others whining about Tobio being spoiled. 

"You guys act like you wouldn't do the same thing," Kiyoomi says with a smirk. 

The others just pout knowing Kiyoomi is right. 

"That what I thought," Kiyoomi says as he goes back to feeding Tobio. 

They finish lunch and goes back to the gym to finish practice. 

* * *

After dinner, Tobio and Kiyoomi walks around the training camp. They finds a isolated table so they go and sit at the table. Kiyoomi wraps an arm around Tobio's waist as Tobio hides his face in Kiyoomi's neck. 

"I'm really happy that we have you as our soulmate," Kiyoomi says playing with Tobio's hair. 

"Yeah?" Tobio says looking up at Kiyoomi. 

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't want a cute little boy like you to be their soulmate, especially since you look like a blueberry," Kiyoomi says tilting Tobio's head up so he can look into Tobio's eyes. 

Tobio smiles up at him and Kiyoomi leans down and kisses Tobio's nose. He watches Tobio scrunch up his nose which makes Kiyoomi chuckle. 

"You're way to fucking adorable," Kiyoomi says with a smile. 

Tobio blushes and hides his face back on Kiyoomi's neck. 

"Oh blueberry, your should get use to us complimenting you," Kiyoomi says kissing Tobio's head. 

Tobio peeks up and looks at Kiyoomi before pulling away from Kiyoomi's neck. 

"Kiss me," Tobio says with a red face. 

"With pleasure," Kiyoomi says leaning down. 

He gently kisses Tobio which catches Tobio off guard. But Tobio closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. Kiyoomi puts his hand on the back of Tobio's neck and deepens the kiss. Tobio rests his hands on Kiyoomi's jacket and grips it tightly. Kiyoomi licks Tobio's lips asking for permission. Tobio opens his mouth and let Kiyoomi tongue into his mouth. The kiss gets more heated but it comes to an end when a voice booms out around them. 

"Break it up you two," Atsumu says walking over yo them. 

Kiyoomi growls at him and sends him a glare.

"Oh great now you got Kiyoomi mad," Osamu says with a sigh. 

Tobio gets an idea and gets up and walks to Atsumu. 

"Are you jealousncaus you haven't gotten a kiss from me?" Tobio asks tilting his head. 

He hears more footsteps so he glance behind him and see Shinsuke and Rintarou walking up to them. He turns back to Atsumu only for the older setter to claim his lips. Tobio wraps his arms around Atsumu's neck as Atsumu pulls Tobio's body flush against his. They break the kiss and Tobio rests his head against Atsumu's shoulder. Tobio catch his breath before he kisses his other soulmates.

* * *

Kiyoomi manages to pull Tobio away from the others and takes him to his dorm. 

"You should spend the night," Kiyoomi says as he goes to his bag. 

"But I don't have clothes with me," Tobio says playing with the end of his shirt. 

"Then you can just wear mine," Kiyoomi says looking back at Tobio from his kneeling position. 

Tobio agrees and Kiyoomi hands Tobio clothes and they yet changed. When they lay down on Kiyoomi's futon, Kiyoomi wraps an arm around him and pulls him flush against his chest. 

"You're so fucking cute, please don't change," Kiyoomi says running his hand through Tobio's soft hair. 

"Mm, I won't if you guys don't want me to," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"Hey now, we want you to be yourself, we don't want you to change because we want you too," Kiyoomi whispers.

Tobio hums and response and looks up at Kiyoomi again. 

"Can we kiss again?" Tobio asks. 

"Of course," Kiyoomi says gently gripping Tobio's jaw. 

Tobio moves so he's laying on top of Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi is laying on his back. Kiyoomi rests his hands on Tobio's waist as Tobio rests his hands on either side of Kiyoomi's face. They meet in the middle and kiss each other. The kiss starts of gentle but it soon starts to get heated when Kiyoomi shoves his tongue into Tobio's mouth. Tobio sucks on his tongue which makes Kiyoomi moans. What makes them stop is the itching on their arms. 

"I'm gonna smack them," Kiyoomi says throwing his back against the pillows. 

"That kind of sound something like Rintarou would say," Tobio says. 

"Well now I know what it's like to be interrupted when it was getting extremely better," Kiyoomi says with a sigh. 

Tobio giggles and looks down at his arm and reads the message. 

"What did they say?" Kiyoomi asks as he looks at Tobio. 

"That they are trying to get to sleep," Tobio says as he reads the message. 

Kiyoomi snorts and moves Tobio and himself to the side and plays with Tobio's hair till he's fallen asleep with Kiyoomi right behind him. 


End file.
